User talk:PokeKnight
Hi, welcome to Hiatu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PokeKnight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kitsukitty (Talk) 20:49, 3 July 2009 Ah well whatever. I only joined a few days ago so that counts as 'new'. Oh, and thanks! LilizelfAzelf 05:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the comment about Metrion. Oh, to add images, you do the same thing that you do on this wiki. The 'Add Image' button. LilizelfAzelf 05:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks! Well, no offense, but the pictures aren't that great. (I can redraw them in the same style as my Tazer image if you want.) I'm happy you had fun, and i'm glad that the Kirbility wiki got a new contributor~! LilizelfAzelf 11:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'm new If anyone who has done well on this Wiki would help me that would be great.I need help with making Sprites and stuff. Anyway, bye.-PokeKnight Hello there. I saw your message. Just so you know, please do not ask me to add fakemon to the game. I know you didn't, I'm just saying. Sprites are not easy to make. But if want to know how to make a intermediate sprite, check out my tutorial. Though, these settings will not be very good for making a sprite for my game. please try not to beg or leave extra comments (like if I turned you down, don't say "keep in mind that I still..", etc.). It's happened before, not long ago at all that someone was very disappointed and tried to change my mind. I know that when you first make a sprite it is not easy at all, so PLEASE try not to beg me or anything. Thank you. --Kitsukitty 22:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know Whether there will be new Pokeballs or not is not easy to answer. In game making, there is programming, and that's pretty confusing. I don't know about new items but there will be new moves, and hopefully types. --Kitsukitty 14:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Where I work on my art I use Splashup. It's free and really good, but you could also use fotoflexer. I actually use a mix of both, fotoflexer is where I change the size of my pictures.-Lexichan You're not a pest! I used photobucket to make the shiny versions. To upload, you first have to have the picture saved to your computer's picture files, then you click the upload option the program you're using has. For the shinies, I just adjusted the hue of the picture.-Lexichan SGNITEERG KAZZI! KAZZI!GNOL EMIT ON ELTTAB! I MA ERIFOKUZEKOP! TUB OUY WONK TAHT . STAHW PU HTIW KAPZZIL? ERIFOKUZEKOP TUO. Your Sprites don't Qualify Hello there, again. I see you are very into making sprites but sadly your sprites do not qualify! I remember sending you a link to a tutorial for Microsoft Paint, but apparently it didn't get to you. Here is a novice sprite tutorial. But please do not rush to show me a sprite, because it will likely be turned down, as spriting is not an easy job! If you have any questions, you can ask me. Kitsukitty 23:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Decisions Kazzi, you do know that there is a choice for whether or not you want your pokemon to evolve, so put moves after the evolution level, ok? -DRAGOID VS DRAGSPINE-(POKEZUKOFIRE) Follow these instructions... A qualifying sprite should be pixelated like this. But, when making a sprite it should be done on paint with the pencil on it's lowest size, in a 64 by 64 canvas. When you finish it you should resize it to 128 by 128 pixels. This will double it's size, qualifying it for the game. Once again, use the tutorial, but do not follow it's size instructions. Any more questions? I'm predicteing you don't know how to change the size well? Kitsukitty 18:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) POKEZUKOFIRE Kaazi, check out my userpage! I put...no, I can't tell you! you'll have to see for yourself! POKEZUKOFIRE Wikia only accepts some formats... Wikia only accepts the following formats: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, ogg, pdf, xcf, svg, mid, jl, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm. I did not create Wikia, so I don't know why it won't accept it. .bmp is a format standing for Bitmap, which is typically used for making animations in gaming. (such as a character walking around). What type of Operating system is your computer? If you have a really old operating system, you cannot save in many of the newer formats. I don't know if you'll be able to download that capability either. I have Windows Vista, so I usually save in the .png format. But .png is only on the newer versions, so I think Windows '98 and lower do not have it. Kitsukitty 16:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) 14 years?? Whoa. That's a very old computer. You and your family really need to get a new one, because that's gonna hold you back from tons of things. I may still be able to get your sprites to upload if you upload them to tinypic and send the links to me. Unless you get like... 100 sprites. XD If you do that, I may be able to help. Whether you'll be able to play the game or not really depends on your operating system. If your computer is 15 years old, it's Windows '95, probably. That's very old. I don't know if your computer is advanced enough to be able to follow through with it. Kitsukitty 15:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Whoa, I gotta go really in-depth for ya. I need you to go to http://tinypic.com/ and click the "Browse" button. Find your file and double click it. Then look down where it says "UPLOAD NOW!" It will upload your image. You will now see the picture you uploaded at the right, and now you copy the text with "Direct Link:" above it. Then give me that link. The pic will be there, and I'll convert it for you. :( It's not working out... but if you want you can just leave links on the pages. Kitsukitty 16:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry bout that I forgot you didn't make that! XD Don't worry, I'll take it off. Kitsukitty 16:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Evolution No, Matrel and it's future evolutions are not meant to resemble Magnemite. Proffesor W 20:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) (I'm Prof. W, really) Thanks! I could teach you how to create Fakemon in a similiar stlyle to Matrel and other pokemon I've created. Proffesor W 21:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Just make your sprites look as if I created them. (It's always good to know different styles.) I thought you said you could only save as .bmp? Well, anyway, yes jpgs and jpegs work. You guys should try using my tutorial to make sprites, sprites that aren't made with similar directions aren't always well fit for the game. Kitsukitty 14:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Pictures The pictures are actually bulbapedia coding; I go to the site, click edit pokemon info on a real pokemon, put in my stuff, and then take a screenshot. Then I put cancel and put it on the site here. easy as pie --Inx Congratulations on winning the 101 Pokemon! Congrats! You won the contest! One of your Fakemon were created as number 100, and 101! So that means you will be an official Beta Tester, Appear as a trainer in the game, and you can also request a Fakemon to be created by the staff! Since you won two spots, the staff would recommend you be generous and give the second prize (appearing int the game) to someone else. Don't worry, you'll still be able to be a Beta Tester and you can still request one Fakemon. Just tell Kitsukitty what you want as for your prize and who you want to give the other one to. Once again, congrats! ♥ Kitsukitty 18:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I just made sense of things. I just went through it and counted backwards. I only counted the ones that said "created page with ..." It turns out that you ans Killcatm won. Sorry about that confusion! I know how bad POKEZUKOFIRE felt so I gave him a mini prize to be a trainer in the game. So he gets that, so does Killcatm, and you get the request and beta testing spot! Everyone should be happy now. Get it? If he doesn't know, please tell him. Kitsukitty 19:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) You get to request an Idea. Like, let's say you wanted a Fakemon called the "Sun Pokemon" to be in the game. You just send in info, like the dex and species. Starters and Legendaries are not alowed. They will be recreated with 2-3 evos if you want. You can't choose a fakemon from here. It's gotta be an idea. Please note some things may be changed if we don't find the idea well! ♥ Kitsukitty 18:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re: GAME Sadly, we don't know how to make Pokémon that change appearance or effects of moves, etc, just yet! I can make a ninja Pokémon and etc, but in the game it won't be able to change weapons. I think I'll let it hold something like a sword or bow and arrow, but it'll only change on evolution. Sorry! I'll get on to it with the sketches soon. Kitsukitty 21:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sketches Done I've finshed the sketches, but I'm not able to scan them yet. My parents grounded me, sort of. I didn't finish my summer reading on time!! XD I can sneak on every now and then, though. I made them three ninja Pokemon, though, not all three, because it would be confusing on the looks and characteristics of it. It has Kunas for ears, and a shrieken think for a tail! XD Sorry if it's not the way you wanted it. ♥ Kitsukitty 16:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Got the sketches! Here they are: http://hiatudex.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjapokemon.png Sorry that they look like that. I think this is one of my worst. I remember Katanyan, I would've redone it but I didn't really like it much.. sorry. Is it okay?! ♥ Kitsukitty 02:51, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Glad you em! Glad you like the fakemon. I'll work on it whenever I get the time. Right now I'm busy making a Userlookup for someone on neopets!! No, those sprites aren't qualifying! I know you just edited glitchoid so I saw them. You really need to search up "fakemon scratch tutorial" on google. It seems that you're not following any rules of spriting at all! So sorry. ♥ Kitsukitty 16:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Not really. oh geez, I rememeber my '95. -shudder- I don't really play it. Just make graphics for free. Thought this one costed 10000 because I made a pic from scratch. One day my '95 just started jacking up. It couldn't execute anything, not even the screensaver. Anyway, I still have to check my other messages. Oh yes, I just made a forum for Pokémon Opal. http://www.freepowerboards.com/pokemonopal No one's there yet. I think I'll just switch to proboards. ♥ Kitsukitty 16:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ^_^" Erm, Knight, your not following the directions at all. You have to shade, shine, and change outline colors. Did you even read the text or just look at the pictures? <_<" Ahhh.. So you two were the rascals behind this.. I knew it was Zuko. Watch it next time. Were you both on the same account? >:( Kitsukitty 02:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ehhh what? People cussed at you? Like in school or on PokéCommunity? Oh, I'm sorry! :( --Kitsukitty 16:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, no! Ahh I'm so sorry! I actually know someone on another site who has a horrible life. He says that his mother doesn't care if he gets cussed at, and people follow him to beat him up and stuff. He even sent a note that he wanted to kill himself. Please don't feel so bad. It makes my eyes swell up just thinking about these things... Please tell someone if you feel really sad. Horrible things happen in depression, and I don't know if your even old enough to hear this. I just try and laugh at everything funny, and once you keep doing it, you'll see all the goodness in life... Really, please don't be sad. ♥ Kitsukitty 20:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hehe.. <_<" I'm not worried if your mad or not. You guys should be careful. You know, Zuko was the one who started annoying me, so I''' should be mad at '''him... not worried about anyone else's feelings anymore. And what were these hurtful things anyway? Watch what I say..? What'd I say? H-E double hockeysticks or something? 0_o You know, there's a reason why I need to know who you are. That way I won't say any hurtful things to someone much younger, ahem,(COUGHCOUGHKAZZICOUGHANDCOUGHCOUGHZUKOCOUGHCOUGHHEHECOUGH) -.-' Kitsukitty 01:08, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :P Hehe, yes. I remember that. DOn't worry about it. If I knew you had such a tough life, I wouldn't have said that. But read the rest of the conv: kitsukitty yuppity yup yup! And my goodness, that PokeKnight guy is sooo dedicated into making so many fakemon. It's actually pissing me off. XD he's probbably like 10 years old, and his fakemon aren't too great. But he's so dedicated, I just hope he makes a good one so I can let it through. Kitsunez He probably is really young, since he didn't know how to upload things. '''kitsukitty hehe, yes. But I'm happy he's very dedicated.''' So, I didn't mean to make you sad or anything. You were making so many pages, it made me angry, but it also made me happy to have someone there to be so dedicated to it. And you're fakemon, they're creative, just not exactly what I'm looking for.. XD I admit it was foolish of me to say such a thing. And... how'd you guys get to my PokéCommunity anyway? AUGH! You stalkers! And, Zuko's got a dA? He's too young. There's some stuff people put up that's not very good for your age, y'know... o_0 ♥ Kitsukitty 01:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Ma'am? S'ok for making pages. I had no idea you were so miserable until today. Gah. Gotta talk to Zuko. He didn't even say anything to me.. Does he hate me now? And you should just give me your email address. I'm Tired if talking here. I'll remove the message so no one can see it. Ooh~ Sorry Oh God. I saw the conversation on PC between kistu and zuko and came here to see if the problem needed any help. So I read back and realised that you'd read a conversation between me and kitsukitty (I'm kitsunez on Pc btw) and realised that if you thought what kitsukitty said was mean, then you might have thought what I said in the conversation was mean. I apologise, I didn't mean to sound like I was insulting you or anything if it did sound like that. If you want, I'll make it up to you by drawing a pic of one of your fakemon later after I'm done making the ones I'm working on right now. It can't be a sprite, of course, but a picture. I can't promise It'll be in the game, either. I hope we can still be friends. - Lexichan 19:23, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Ok~ I sent a friend request to you at pc~ So, I don't have to draw anything for you? - Lexichan 20:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Heh All of them or the recent ones? Either way, they're better than any sprite I would be able to make. Alas, my artistic skills to not stretch into the far reaches of good sprite arts. *sob**sob* Hah, just kidding. I really can't do sprites~ I always make epic fails when trying to make them transparent. I bet I'd be able to do better with some practice, but I think I'll just have kitsukitty and the spriters on the team make my fakemon sprites for me.-Lexichan 23:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hnn.... I can ask her, but she's already pretty busy. She's working on the game, and her comic, maybe making some adoptables.You could ask her yourself at pc if you want. -Lexichan 16:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Well, You could add some more of the basic information, like the height, weight, abilities, gender rate, and maybe add a little more to the discriptions. You have all the vital stuff down, but you need the basic stuff, too. I'm not saying you have to take my advice though, they're fine the way they are now. -Lexichan 15:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Heh Oh no, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm only an admin because I work for the game and am on here a lot. -Lexichan 21:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What is your fav anime? So what is fav anime right now? You don't have to tell anything lf you don't want to.Enuj 18:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC)